1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an impact absorbing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a vehicle has been equipped with a bumper for preventing damage to the body of the vehicle from a collision with another object. In order to increase absorption abilities, a bumper reinforcement has been installed within the bumper and particularly to increase absorption abilities during a collision with another vehicle. In addition, as shown in Japanese Laid Open Patent H06-64489, Japanese Laid Open Patent H11-291845, and Japanese Laid Open Patent 2002-200949, a variety of devices have been proposed which increase absorption abilities.
However, the impact absorption abilities of the impact absorbing devices stated above can not be adjusted. In addition, the installation area is large which affects the overall length of a vehicle. Thus, an impact absorbing device has been demanded in which the impact absorption abilities can be changed between the time of a collision with another vehicle and the time of a collision with a pedestrian and which can avoid damage to the vehicle body. In addition, any impact absorbing device which does not affect the overall length of a vehicle and does not affect the installation area of a bumper etc during a normal state is preferred.